nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Argentum Regio - the City of Dohral
Argentum Regio - the City of Dohral (ARCD or 'Arc-dee') is a NWN1 server vault module that is online twenty-four hours per day, seven days per week, and that offers more than 440 areas of adventure. The module encompasses an original campaign copyright 2003-2007 by ALArner. Argentum Regio is but a part of the Acerian Tradeway — a vast network of interconnected trade routes spanning both land and sea. At times it seems to be an economy gone wild; boom here, bust there, with ever the new find and enterprise feeding the vast whole of the tradeway. PCs enter via a series of scenes in which they discover themselves waking with a nasty lump on the head and aboard a storm-tossed ship at sea. The captain of the vessel, observing the good ship's storm-damage, wisely puts ashore at the nearest port, this being the city of Dohral. What could the gods want by diverting your ship here? Players are encouraged to explore this question and the city. This is motivated in-game since, in this weather, there are not likely to be found outbound ships. Conceived as a multi-module multi-themed adventure arc, even the single module (currently) available delivers on that promise. This game world contains complex plots and characters, and no single overarcing plot (though several plots could result in some very significant changes to the game world depending upon PC interaction to resolve these pending storylines in a dynamic game setting). Five years of careful building has brought forth a module where flying creatures can fly; climbing, swimming and drowning are possible; exploring is its own reward; full crafting/resource gathering exists; and much more. Many class-specific and skill-specific tools and menu options, an enhanced resting system, and persistent reputations are implemented. A DM orientation program and enhanced DMFI tools are used here. The DMs can make dynamic creatures, items, or any object, on-the-fly. Argentum Regio describes many lands, many kingdoms and much history, still, it is only a small part of the Acerian Tradeway, the greatest traderoute the world has ever known. The Tradeway is not one traderoute, but rather a combination of many others which in total stretch nearly round the world. Along these busy waterways and roadways pass much wealth and intrigue. Connecting information Argentum Regio can be found in the RP room of GameSpy. * Direct connect IP address: 66.232.100.90 * Expansions: SoU + HotU * Patch: 1.68 * Level limit: 40 * Player limit: 30 * Vault type: Server vault * Enforce legal characters: N/A * Item level restrictions: no * PvP mode: full Geography Occupying two adjacent cells at Grid2 level (see Cartography). The southern cell is a rough and rocky coastline fronting a seasonally stormswept sea. The inland region includes Tivook Province, a rural and wilderness region cut across by the a river, and hosting three roadways. The land gains some elevation as one progresses northward generally. City of Dohral The city of Dohral was founded about 100 years ago. The founder, Bennin oz Dohral, had previously been shipwrecked along the coast nearby and thus knew something of the area in advance. The city is well placed along a poorly serviced stretch of sea-coast that makes up the Acerian Tradeway. Inland, she accesses timber from the Toltaw forest thanks to a special deal with the dwarves of the region. Farmers around the city supply her with vegetable produce and some livestock (meat) resources. Most grain and other goods are shipped in from abroad. Shipbuilding has recently become a viable trade here in Dohral, augmenting the timber trade handsomely. * Bath House: Your PC can become rather unkempt over time, visiting and using the facilities here will remove those pesky variables like bDirty and bStinky from your PC. * Arena: Viewing and wagering on matches. * College of Dohral: Crafting such as woodworking, enchanting, herbology and metalurgy are taught here. Isle of Vestalla The isle of Vestalla has seen better days, or at least the town of Vestalla has seen them. In times past, her founder and later his son, pressed inland and sought to expand the town founded by the elder of the two. To no avail, it seemed the harder they pushed, the harder the island pushed back. Raids and depredations of monsters have taken their toll and rumors of the danger of the isle prevents most immegration. Today the town has stronger walls than ever albeit smaller in terms of how much land is protected by them, the old family manse is now a hotel hosting adventurers who sometimes come to hunt the islands monster population. * Old Town: Some ruins and grass-filled squares mark the old town. Even this close to the town, monsters are sometimes sighted. * Remote Farms: Are farms no more, long ago abandoned and left to the wild. * Jungles: A dangerous place rife with wild monsters. Tivook Province Located north of the city of Dohral, along the only inland traderoute, it is well situated to enrich itself from the local trade. * Tivook Inn: Set near the crossroads between the city of Dohral, the Eastern Citadel and Humfoodale, this is a high traffic location. Rumors are found here in abundance, as are drunks spreading same. * Metrocryptia: Located a safe distance from the city, all interrments are done here. Special protections help guard the city from the depredations of necromantic fiends. * Toltaw / Zeethan River: Landmark, barrier; no known fords, deep and swift, it is used to transport lumber from the Toltaw forest to the dwarves at the Eastern Citadel. Feyland A term applied to any and all lands 'claimed' by the wee folk, wildland spirits and similar entities. * Cave of Loupee D'Fey: A twisted warren of passages and redoubts. * Feyland Isthmus: 'a connecting strip of land' in this case, between dimensions. * Fey Kings: Oh, those pompous lil fellows. Wild spaces This is a catch-all category for all those remote and wild places. * Ant Colony: These are twisted and confusing jumbles of passages and chambers filled with very defensive giant ants. There are 'safe spots' in the warrens, places where the ants loose your scent trails - lots of luck finding them sparky (I only mention them because they might save your sim-life). These giant ants are large-dog to cow sized and can lift a loaded wagon over their heads. Fair warning. * Goblin Camp: Goblins have been spotted in the outlying regions, no word on what they want or why they are there has yet been forthcoming. * Lost Island(s): Sea travel can result in a safe journey, but also it may result in mutiny, piracy or even shipwreck/castaway events. The lost islands are the place your PC ends up if they survive an otherwise negative experience at sea. Now your PCs only problem is finding a way off the isle. Unmentionable places Lightweight spoilers, skip this bit if you just don't want to know. * Slaadeville: A very funny place. * Agaolaiin: They are overrun with monsters. * The Maze: This place does not exist, so says Norkel the Finger. Trolloch Think 'Swan Lake' but with warty, green-skinned cannibalistic and hungry dancers. Well, maybe not 'Swan Lake' but the rest of it is accurate. This is an other-dimensional space where dwell hordes of troll. * Bad Pit: Troll punishment. * High Trolloch: Split by a wide crevice, these two ledges are nexus of many troll clan cave exits. The highest ledge is also occupied.... * Troll Clan Area(s): Deadly winding warrens of vile stench-filled troll lair. Map The region shown includes all of Dohral and Tivook. Guilds Guild have played an important part in Argentum Regio's history and future; their relevance and importance fluctuates over time. * Shak Tolun: Does not exist. So says Norkel the Finger. * Highguard of Dohral: Lawful warriors and Paladins are welcomed. * Monastery: available for player control. * Your Guild Name: available for player control. Tips & tricks Getting around in the big city. Yes, it is very city-like, many NPCs, many shops, some you might never need to visit, but all a possible source of adventure. Explore at your own amusement/peril. HOW does one get around in such a vast city? Well, this is a modern city (in the NWN sense), and features inexpensive public transport, in the form of flying carpets. These are found at Magic Carpet Depots around the city, and they will convey the PC from any depot to any other depot (but offer no service outside the city of Dorhal). Remember, the city is divided into slices along the north-south axis, from west to east these are named Algrada, Bolovin, Chonda, Donnel, and Egbort (A B C D and E). The city is also divided into slices along the east-west axis, named from north to south these are North, Mid, South and Port. In this way, you find areas of the city known as 'Mid Chonda', 'North Donnel' or 'Port Algrada'. Where to level First, this is a game without rails. Your PC can go anywhere you please, do whatever you please. Be warned, your PC can die in many many ways. So, use good sense and do not get in over your PCs head too often or you will quickly run out of soulrunes and discover the joys of PC permanent death. Like the original D&D game there is a limit on how many times your PC can be raised/resurrected; you start with soulrunes based on your character's constitution and can earn more by sucking up to your chosen deity. What follows is a hypothetical of what a character might do in this module, it is by no means exhaustive, but rather narrow. Special note: Noob U. offers free equipment, guides on how-to use and do most everything you may need to do in the game and also offers up to four levels free. All perqs of attending Noob U. Level 1-5 Your character begins their journey in Port Chonda, part of the city of Dohral and a seedy part at that. The city is large and PCs can seek out taskmasters for modest quests, undertake to hone their skills in the sewers target practicing with rats, or take to the great outdoors in Tivook Province. Level 6-10 Your character may find challenge in ant colonies, the Maze, roadside bandits, goblins, lizardmen and trolls. There are taskmaster options geared to this level also. Level 11-15 Your character may find challenge in the Maze, lizardmen, orcs, and trolls. Level 16-20 Your character may find challenge in the Maze, trolls, and drow. Level 21-25 Your character may find challeng in the Maze, trolls, drow and slaad. Level 26-30 Your character may find challenge in the Maze, drow and slaad. Level 31-35 Your character may find challenge in the Maze, and slaad. Level 36+ Your character may need to seek a DM to find serious adventure in this module, the sister modules... well that's another story. Puzzles and riddles Puzzles and riddles exist in the module. Finding them and their answers are up to the player. Roleplaying ARCD is a roleplaying-encouraged server. Nobody gets kicked off for not roleplaying. Everyone has their own style of roleplay and there is no one true way to do it. Add text macros to your PC for quips, or get to know your voiceset options well are just two of the tools you can use to RP, there are many more. Have your PC develop recognizable traits and quirks, maybe the PC smokes a pipe or enjoys long searches of the bazaar for bargains? Maybe they collect something? Perhaps the PC has a passion for a particular hobby, a fondness for a particular food or wine or a longing to visit a certain place? Looking around at the game world and exploring can reveal any number of background items and places referenced to help you flesh out your PC and do so in synch with the campaign. Make a character concept. Have some idea who your PC is, where he/she is from, why they are where they are, doing what they do. Ponder how much of that your PC might 'wear on their sleeve' and how much they might 'play close to the vest'. Consider how your PC views other races in general. Other places. Foreign ideas. Feel free to write these things down. The ARCD forum has an In Character (IC) section where players are encouraged to post character histories or other stories. Sometimes these stories are rewarded by DMs. When participating in a DM quest, one should assume that roleplay is expected unless otherwise stated by a DM. In short, try not to be a treasure sucking automaton; breathe some life into your PC and you will have more fun. Character build advice First things first. Choose an appropriate name. (See the Rules section) Now that that is taken care of: All manner of characters can succeed on ARCD whether min/maxed or otherwise. Consider what type of character suits your style best and then make a choice: * Visit a search engine and find an uber min/maxed build. * Design your own character * Improvise as you go along. Remember, any character can be powerful if you commit to spending time levelling him/her up. Losing interest in a character is the ultimate power drain. So, first find something that is dynamic, exciting for you; then decide how you want to deal with the numbers. PC races ARCD provides the playable races with special backgrounds, in addition to the NWN standards. These incur some special roleplaying requirements. Dwarf Dwarves of the region (of the city of Dohral) are likely from the clan the human population often call the lake dwarves — though these dwarves call themselves the Lhaghannum Dreegosh (Great Clan of the Deep Lake). The contact point between this dwarf clan and the humans is at the Eastern Citadel (not in this module) but some dwarves of this and other clans have left their dwarven homes and now travel among the other races. A dwarven PCs is one of these, and should be given a background covering why the dwarf is traveling, what clan he/she is a member of, and how long has it been since the dwarf was home. Elf Elves of this world acknowledge that they are from another world originally in ages past, and this is often spoken of in their legends of the Dawn Gate. Some few wise elves even claim to know its place, but they do not share the secret. In small bands, elves inhabit many of the wild places, forests, deserts, plains, tundra; in each case adapting to the terrain and building there in a way that is in harmony with and often secreted within the natural spaces. An elven PC is probably from one of these small elven enclaves scattered about the world, and should be given a background covering why the elf is roaming, where they are at home (at least by terrain type), and how long they have been away. Gnome Gnomes are very rare, and they keep their homeland secret for fear the bigger folk might use the knowledge to do them harm. Those gnomes that might be met in the game are traveling from their home. Some few do settle for a brief while in one place or another, but all speak of a 'homecoming-to-come'. A gnomish PC is one such settler; home is far away, and nothing more is said about it, for secrets are best kept that way. A DM should be consulted about gnomes before a player creates a gnome PC. Half-elf Half-elves have it rough, being as well-favored as their elven parent, yet shunned in both elven and human cultures as something less than either elf or human. They are often wanderers by nature. A half-elven PC should be given a background covering where and under what circumstances the half-elf was born. Half-orc Half-orcs are ill-favored and thus have few positive social experiences on which to base a healthy personality. They are mean, violent, full of reproach, and willing to share it around. Shunned by human and orc society, they are positively menaces to good society — usually. A half-orcish PC should be given a background covering the tale of his conception, childhood experiences, and current status. Halfling Halflings are rare in this part of the world. Their homeland, a lush grassland, is in a temperate place far from the city of Dohral. Though most remain happy at home, there are a few brave halflings who leave their safe abodes in search of adventure. A halfling PC is one such bold adventurer and should be given a background covering what inspired the PC to travel abroad, how long the PC has been away, and how does this halfling take his tea. Human Humans are the most numerous and diverse race in ARCD. A human PC could be from the city of Dohral, or from any number of other places such as Brandolay, Hadabartha, or many others. A human PC should be given a background covering where the PC is from and why is the PC in Dohral. Famous citizens (PCs) Here is a list of famous PCs (where "famous" means character level 30 or above, or well known due to in character events) in the format "Name: Character". Dentharious d'Darkrage Bah Minohnem Lord Hashard Brown Community The top ten forum posters (with post count) as of 21 December 2007 are the following. #GM_ODA (276) #Eriniel (49) #Shadow (32) #Klasa (22) #Frogs (21) #Createse (16) #Anelor (10) #japh (9) #Iryara (8) #figment (6) This server is administered by GM_ODA, a.k.a. ehye_khandee, (module builder / scripter / maintainer / general admin) and ERINIEL, a.k.a. DM_ERINIEL (server/script paragon technician). The DMs are DM_ERINIEL, DM_FROGS, DM_KLASA, GM_ODA, and DM_TOME. Links * ARCD website * ARCD wiki * ARCD forum * Neverwinter Connections guild * BioWare Guild * Scheduled events: ** DM_Eriniel ** DM_Klasa ** GM_ODA category:gameworlds